stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 13 - Got Claws, Tentacles and Air to fill
Got Claws, Tentacles and Air to fill 'is the name of the thirteenth episode of Chapter I - Season 1 of the ''Stickman Universe ''series. Synopsis ''Vincent, Red and Dark Green are now being brought back by Jay after their fight with the Big One, proud of them for being able to handle themselves despite the miscommunication. Meanwhile... three certain girls are about to have their own problems which they may not be able to handle... Story '''Previous Episode: Settling an Old Score Jessie, Amy and Paige, the three girls that Vincent and Red fought before, return to their hideout after yet another successful robbery. Paige immediately takes a snooze just as Jessie is "nagging" her about not leaving evidences at a crime scene, referring to a possible accident that Paige may have done during their recent robbery. Meanwhile, Amy quietly looks outside the hideout, looking at the view outside. After resting, the trio are attacked by two other robbers, Robert and Harry Danger, the "not-so" infamous Danger Brothers. Using a mecha they built, the brothers decide to steal all of the stolen items Jessie, Amy and Paige have. The trio fight them. Although being able to fend the brothers off, they are all soon knocked down and the Danger Brothers take away all of their stolen possessions for themselves, including Amy's scarf. Amy becomes extremely upset over her scarf being stolen. Jessie comforts her and Paige says that they have to get back their belongings. The three then decide to look for the duo. They manage to locate them inside a warehouse in an abandoned district of the city. However, as they stealthily go inside, Robert, having anticipated their arrival, activates a trap, which ensnares the girls in a net trap. The brothers then get inside their mecha and decide to attack them, to finish them off once and for all, while remarking that they will likely use their remains to create some super serum for their own purpose. As they begin their attack, Jessie, Amy and Paige try their best to get out, but are unable to. Believing that this is their end, they all hold each other, awaiting their deaths. The episode ends, as the brothers' mecha's shadow looms menacingly close to the girls, with the screen going black... just as something happens. Next Episode: Essentially Teamwork Characters *Jessie *Paige Riley *Amy Reins *Robert Danger (first appearance) *Harry Danger (first appearance) *Vincent Universe (No Lines) *Darkmon Greene (No Lines) *Red (No Lines) *Jay (No Lines) Trivia *First appearance of Robert Danger. *First appearance of Harry Danger. *This episode marks the return of Jessie, Amy and Paige after their appearance in Episode 9. *Paige says that it has been about two weeks since they fought Vincent and Red. This can also mean that it's about a month and a half since the beginning of the series. *Jay can be seen standing on top of a building during when Harry and Robert activate their mecha. Production Notes *Red Tiger said that drawing and animating the Danger Brothers' mecha was "one of the most mind boggling and frustrating" thing he has ever done. Gallery be Added... Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter I (Episodes)